Basketball
by janrice
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi meets Honda Tohru
1. Default Chapter

"I have tickets for the upcoming basketball game for Kaibara vs. Shohoku. Would you like to watch it?" Yuki asked Tohru while Tohru was serving breakfast.  

"Eh?" Tohru stopped what she was doing and looked at Yuki then at Kyo.  "Would Kyo-kun come with us?"

Kyo stopped eating and looked at Yuki. "Who would want to go to a stupid game anyway?! It would be full of girls screaming and jumping like idiots."

"Ah . . ." Tohru can't think of anything to say.

"Who said you were invited?"  Yuki asked.

Kyo turned red.  "Whatever." 

"So, would you like to go?  It would be fun." Yuki asked Tohru again.

"Hai, it's my first time to watch a basketball game live."  Tohru smiled at Yuki.

The referee whistled.  "Time-out for Kaibara High!" The referee announced.  The score was 91-88 in favor of Shohoku.

"Kuso! That guy is over confident." Sakuragi Hanamichi cursed pointing his finger to a Kaibara High player that was skinned head.  Hanamichi was already tired and he already committed four fouls thanks to _that _guy.  Surprisingly, Akagi only patted his head.  "Don't worry about it.  You did a good job." 

Sakuragi immediately changed aura. "That's because I'm really a genius."

"Baka." Rukawa mumbled.

Sakuragi almost shouted at Rukawa but then he heard Haruko's voice calling him.

"Sakuragi-kun! Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko was waving at him from the audience.  

_Haruko-san, your cheers are like Gatorade (an energy drink) for my body._ Sakuragi smiled at her and waved too.

With 10 minutes remaining, Sakuragi was finally kicked out.  Sakuragi felt angry especially toward the Kaibara player who fouled him.  He was planning to question the decision of the referee when Akagi stopped him.  "It's okay.  Leave this to us."

Sakuragi looked at Haruko's direction.  _She looks so sad, _Sakuragi thought.  _I've let her down._

Sakuragi can't bear to watch anymore and he went outside.

"This is really exciting!" Tohru exclaimed.  She could feel the tension between the two schools and it was really fun.  She can't help but also jump when Kaibara scores.

Yuki watched her.  _I'm glad she's really enjoying this._

Suddenly, Tohru stood up.  "Yuki-kun, excuse me, but I need to go to the restroom." Tohru felt embarrassed.  

Yuki smiled. "Ok"

Tohru was walking back from the restroom when she saw a guy banging his head at the lockers.  "Eh?"  Tohru quickly went to him.

"Ano . .  . Excuse me? But are you alright?" Tohru asked uncertainly.  She's somewhat afraid of this man because he's so tall and has a weird looking hair.  

The man did not bother to look at her.  "Leave me alone!" Sakuragi shouted.

Tohru was taken aback.  She was ready to leave when she remembered her mother's words. _A person who tells you to leave him alone means he's really lonely._

Tohru determined, tapped the man's arm.  This time, Sakuragi looked at her.  

Sakuragi was surprised.  _Who's this girl? She's kinda cute.  She must be one of my admirers._

Tohru recognized him.  _He was one of the Shohoku players!_  "Are you alright?"

Sakuragi just kept staring at her.

"By the way, I'm Honda Tohru.  I'm from Kaibara High school. You're a player from Shohoku high, isn't it?"

_She knows me!_  "As a matter of fact, I'm the star player of our team."  Sakuragi bragged.  "Wait! You're a spy for Kaibara, aren't you?" Sakuragi accused.

"Eh? What are you saying? Spy?  I thought Rukawa Kaede was your star player."  Tohru said not knowing that it would send Sakuragi on fire.

"Ah hah! Would you like to talk to me about Rukawa? That's why you're here?"

Tohru became confused. "Uh, no.  You looked troubled back then.  What's the matter?"

_She looks sincere.  _"Ok, I'll tell you but it's a secret."

"Hai," Tohru agreed.

"I was pissed off! Haruko-san, this girl I like saw me get kicked out again in the game.  She puts so much faith in me.  I've let her down. And that Rukawa! He's stealing my show!"  Sakuragi looked miserable that Tohru's heart went out for him.

_He must be jealous of that Rukawa guy._  In truth, Tohru finds Rukawa cute too.  "You seems kind, Sakuragi-kun. Surely, Haruko-san sees that."

Sakuragi's eyes widened.  _Me?  Kind?  It was the first time I heard someone say that about me._ "I notice Haruko-san looking at Rukawa with shyness and all the girls in our school like Rukawa."  Sakuragi narrated.

"It may be so but girls don't fall for looks and abilities alone.  Mother said what is important is a man's heart.  Sure, many girls admire Rukawa but that's it.  It's not love."

Sakuragi looked at her with admiration.

"Hey, where's Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked her friends when she noticed that Sakuragi was not on the Shohoku bench.  

"We don't know." One of her friend answered.

Haruko worried.  "Please come with me, I'll look for him."

Her two friends were hesitant at first but complied.  

Yuki checked his watch.  Tohru's gone for almost 10 minutes already.  He panicked.  _What if something happened to her?  _Yuki stood up and went outside.  

After looking for 5 minutes, Yuki found Tohru under a tree outside talking to a tall guy with red hair.  _A Shohoku player!_  Yuki recognized Sakuragi.  _What is Tohru doing with him?_

Meanwhile, Haruko was at the opposite of Yuki and was already screaming Sakuragi's name but Sakuragi did not even acknowledge her. 

"That's odd." One of her friends commented.  "Usually, even if you just whispered, Sakuragi hears it."

_It is odd.  Sakuragi-kun never ignored me before. Is he angry at me?_  Haruko thought.

Just then, her two friends noticed Yuki. 

Hearts were floating around the two girls.  "So cute!!!" they said in unison while gaping at Yuki.

Yuki decided to approach Tohru.  "Ehem," Yuki cleared his throat.

Tohru turned.  "Oh, Yuki-kun, This is Sakuragi Hanamichi.  He's one of the players of Shohoku.  Sakuragi-kun, he's Sohma Yuki, my friend."  

Yuki extended his hand but Sakuragi ignored it.  _She already has a boyfriend?_ Sakuragi thought glumly.

Yuki scowled for a second and immediately brought his composure back.  "Honda-san, we have to go now." 

"Ah,ok, Yuki-kun," Tohru smiled.  "Would you be okay now?" Tohru asked Sakuragi.

"Yes," Sakuragi answered. "Thank You."

"For what?"  Tohru asked but Yuki looked bored already and she decided to drop the matter.  "Ja ne!  Bye!"  Tohru waved.

"See you!" Sakuragi waved back.  _She's something else._


	2. courage

"Hey, what's with that face?" Ryota asked Sakuragi who was daydreaming.  

"Ha?" Sakuragi snapped off his trance.  Sakuragi grinned at him.  "I've met a cute girl."

"So that explains it." Ryota turned serious. "I'm your friend, so I suggest that you stop it right now. You're just going to get hurt again."

Sakuragi became angry. "Don't compare me with you.  You can't even talk to Ayako-san without squea . . .!" 

Ryota immediately stood up and covered Sakuragi's mouth.  Ayako, who was also in the train looked at the two suspiciously.  Ryota just smiled at her sheepishly. 

Ryota returned to his seat and glared at Sakuragi before looking out at the window.  

While Sakuragi still looked blissfully happy as he imagined Tohru's face.  

"I'm telling you, she's really cute.  Not only that, she seemed to like me very much.  She's kind, smart, and of course she's really cute." Sakuragi said dreamily as he gazed outside the window of their classroom watching cherry blossoms fall from the tree.

Mito Yohei, the leader of Sakuragi's gang sighed.  _He's at it again._  Just then Haruko passed by their classroom and Sakuragi didn't notice.  Yohei looked at Sakuragi with amazement.  _What's going on?_  "I hate to bring this up but, what about Haruko-san?  Isn't it you said that she's the only girl for you?"

Sakuragi looked at Yohei.  "Ah right.  I forgot." 

_He forgot?_ "Hey, who do you really like between them?" Yohei was curious.  

Sakuragi thought for a minute while Yohei was waiting expectantly. "I don't know"

Yohei almost fell out of his chair. "What?!"

Sakuragi looked thoughtful.  "Haruko-san's the love of my life but Tohru-san is . . . Well I don't know what she is but I like her."

"If you don't know who she is, then how can you like her?"

Sakuragi jumped from his seat.  "You're right.  I must find her to get to know her. Ha ha ha. Kaibara High! Here I come!"

Yohei just shook his head.

_Hmmm . . . their school is not that big._ Sakuragi thought thankfully.  _Where could she be?_ Sakuragi thought as he scanned the crowd coming out from school.  Sakuragi was getting impatient.

"Hey kid, do you know Honda Tohru?"  Sakuragi asked a blond boy dressed as a girl.

Momiji was startled.  _He's so big and scary.  Sakuragi was already scowling at him.  Momiji had the urge to cry.  _He's scarier than Kyo!__

Before Sakuragi can get closer to Momiji, Momiji broke into a run. _What's his problem?_ Sakuragi's head was filled with question marks.  _Students here are weird, he thought as he spotted Haru.  __If weird hair color is allowed in this school, then maybe I should just transfer here._

Momiji was panting when he reached Tohru's locker.  "Hello, Momiji-kun" Tohru greeted him before she saw the look on Momiji's face.  "What's wrong?"

"There's . . . there's a scary man looking for you outside."  Momiji managed to say in between gasps.

"What does he look like?" Yuki asked before Tohru can comment about it.

"I'll take care of him." Kyo announced.

Momiji felt safer with Yuki and Kyo.  He knows they will protect Tohru.  "He's tall and looks really mean."

"Ano . . . it might be important.  I have to see him whoever he is." Tohru said but also looking scared.

Yuki assured her. "Don't worry, I'll accompany you."

Tohru smiled at him gratefully.

Tohru, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo all went out to meet Sakuragi.  

"It's him. It's him." Momiji pointed to Sakuragi.

"Oh, it's Sakuragi-kun" Tohru felt relieved.  

Sakuragi had his back on them so he didn't see them approaching.  Tohru tapped his back.  "Wha?!" Sakuragi almost shouted at Tohru because he was already in a bad mood.  

"Oh, hi Tohru-san."  Sakuragi immediately smiled.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked him.

Sakuragi looked at Tohru's entourage and gave them a fierce look but they didn't budge.

"Could we talk somewhere alone?" Sakuragi deliberately looking at Tohru's friends.

"You're crazy if you think we'll allow you to talk with her alone." Kyo was getting pissed.

"It's alright, Kyo-kun." Tohru assured him.  Yuki was just silent.

Sakuragi stuck his tongue out to Kyo when Tohru wasn't looking.  Kyo was surprised.

So Sakuragi and Tohru went to a bench.  For awhile, they just sat not saying anything.  Sakuragi cursed himself.  _I stayed up late last night to practice what I'm going to say today.  Why can't I say it?_

Tohru looked at Sakuragi expectantly, waiting for him to say something.  Finally, Sakuragi managed to start saying something.  "Tohru-san," Sakuragi shifted on his seat nervously. "Do . . . you have a boyfriend?"

Tohru was surprised at the personal question but decided to answer it.  "None." _Why is he asking me this?_

Sakuragi looked overjoyed. _Yes!  "I . . . I would like to get to know you better.  So, would you like to go out with me on a date?"  Sakuragi closed his eyes praying she would say yes._


	3. a date

_The pairings are still a secret! _

"Shigure-san, I . . . I'm going out this Saturday.  May I?"  Tohru asked while blushing profusely.  

Shigure nearly choked.  "What?  A date? With whom?" He asked eagerly while looking both at Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo was attacking his food savagely while Yuki was at his usual composed self.  

"A friend. His name is Sakuragi-kun" Tohru replied.

_I sense something going on here_, Shigure was overjoyed.  "Of course, but you have to remember that we have to be careful since he can't know you live with us."  

"Hai," Tohru clapped her hands.  "I would meet him outside the house." __

_Eh? She made plans already?_ Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo all thought.  Shigure smiled.  Yuki clenched his fist.  Kyo scowled.  

Suddenly, Tohru stood up.  "Yes! Shigure-san, may I use the telephone?"

Shigure nodded.  

Tohru went quickly to the telephone to tell Sakuragi their plans for Saturday.

**

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun Shigure-san, I'll be going now.  The food for your lunch is on the microwave oven.  Just re-heat it at 11:30 for 3 minutes set at high.  Ok?" 

"Ok, no problem.  Just enjoy your date!" Shigure bid her goodbye.  

"Bye! Bye!" Momiji bade.

Tohru then went to meet Sakuragi at a coffee shop near their school.  

"Come now, we must go now!"  Momiji kept pulling both Yuki's and Kyo's shirts.  Momiji coerced Yuki and Kyo to follow Tohru on her date since Sakuragi looked very scary and according to Momiji they have to protect Tohru.

"Just shut up.  Alright, we're going!" Kyo shouted at Momiji.  Yuki pulled Momiji to his side and the three went off.  

**

Tohru was really excited for this date.  _This is my first date!_  Actually, Tohru was at first hesitant to agree but Sakuragi looked so scared to be rejected that Tohru's heart went out for him.  _Mother, I would like Sakuragi-kun to be my friend._

Sakuragi was already seated and waiting at the coffee shop when Tohru arrived.  '"I'm sorry, were you here that long? I'm sorry for being late." 

"No, no, you were right on time.  I was just early." Sakuragi grinned at her.  Tohru started to pull the chair in front of Sakuragi when Sakuragi stood up.  "I'm sorry, Tohru-san but we're not going to eat here."

"Eh?" Tohru was confused.

"I have no money for this." Sakuragi scratched the back of his head.  "We're going to go to this place, it's not expensive and the food is really good." Sakuragi reasoned. 

"It's ok, really Sakuragi-kun.  Whatever you want is fine with me." Tohru smiled at him.

_She's so understanding!_ Sakuragi was so happy.  The two then turned to leave.  The waiter was going to stop them but Sakuragi gave him a dark look that made him cower.

Yuki, Kyo and Momiji were all outside and were just peeping at the coffee shop.  "Her date is a real gentleman!" Momiji exclaimed.  "Yeah, whatever," Kyo said.  _Come on, do what you really wanted to do so I could punch you now.  He was secretly wishing Sakuragi to do something ungentlemanly so that he could have an excuse to beat him._

"Hey, they're leaving now."  Momiji warned.  The three all went to a nearby post to hide.  "Where are they going?" Yuki said his thought aloud.  

The three followed the two stealthily.  

"Hey," Kyo said suddenly.  Tohru and Sakuragi stopped at a really bad looking restaurant and went inside. "This guy's really cheap."  The three went to the side of the restaurant to spy.  But unknown to them, Sakuragi's gang was also spying the two at the other side of the restaurant.  

**

"Hey, one more rice here please!" Sakuragi shouted at the waiter at the counter.  "Tohru-san, isn't the food here delicious?"

"Hai," Tohru was also eating with much appetite.  _The place looks bad but the food's delicious._

The waiter was going to deliver the rice to Sakuragi when a fat man tripped the waiter causing the rice to fall on Sakuragi's face.  Sakuragi stood up and marched at the fat man.  "What's your problem?! I saw what you did!"  

Tohru was also at her feet and went to Sakuragi's side but Sakuragi pushed her at his back. "Please go back to your seat.  I would just talk to this man."

"Hai," Tohru was scared. Before Tohru can go, one of the friends of the fat man stopped Tohru by holding both of her hands.  "Hey, your girl is cute.  I would like to have fun with her."  Tohru struggled at his grip.  

Yuki and Kyo were ready to go inside the restaurant when Sakuragi's gang beat them up to it.  "Hey, release the girl." Yohei stated calmly.  The man looked at Yohei's short stature and almost no muscle body and pointed to himself.  "You talking to me?" the man laughed.

"Yeah, I said release the girl now." Yohei repeated.  The man was going to kiss Tohru to spite Yohei when his lips got in contact with Yohei's shoes that threw him on the other side of the restaurant.  All the people by now were all gone.  Yuki and Kyo watched the whole scene with surprise.  _They are strong too._ Yuki thought.  Meanwhile, Momiji was on the verge of tears for fear.  

Sakuragi's fight with the fat man was long done because of his head bang.  The fat man was asleep after with just one bang.  

Tohru went to Sakuragi and observed his head.  "Are you alright?" "Yeah.  This is nothing. I'm sorry Tohru-san for all the trouble I've caused you."  Sakuragi looked both so sad and angry.  

"Iie," Tohru shook her head.  "It was not your fault." Tohru was still shaken but managed a smile for him.

Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji managed to slip from the scene unnoticed by Tohru and Sakuragi but Yohei noticed them and followed them with his eyes.

"Hey! What were you doing here? You were spying on me?" Sakuragi demanded to his friends.  

Yohei smiled sheepishly.  "And this is the thanks that I get."  

Tohru smiled at Yohei. "You must be Sakuragi-kun's friends.  Thank you for saving me then."

"Yeah, it's no problem." 

Sakuragi spoke.  "Tohru-san, next week, we're going to have a game versus Ryonan.  Would you like to come to watch?"

"Sure, I like basketball now ever since I've watched the game last week."  Tohru agreed.

Sakuragi was so happy.  "Thank you, Tohru-san."

**

When Tohru arrived at Sohma house, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji were all waiting expectantly at her.  Momiji ran to her which caused Momiji to transform.  

"Hey, you look like you're so happy to see me?" Tohru laughed. 

Momiji cried. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tohru was worried.  

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're here."

Yuki cleared up his throat.  "How was your date?" He inquired politely.

"It was fun! We ate and watched movies." Tohru was genuinely happy.  "In fact, we're going again next week!" Tohru announced.

"What?!" Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji exclaimed in unison.


	4. jealousy

"Half-time!" The referee whistled.  The score was 72-76.  Shohoku down by four points.

The players went to their respective benches to discuss with coach Anzai their strategy for the next half.  A lot of people noticed that Tohru was in the player's bench.  Sakuragi especially requested to coach Anzai to allow Tohru to seat there since Tohru would be alone in the audience's seat.  Of course, this came not without a price.  Akagi scolded Sakuragi while Ryota and Mitsui teased Sakuragi mercilessly.  

"Yihee! Sakuragi got a girlfriend! Sakuragi got a girlfriend!" 

Sakuragi looked at Ryota evilly and looked at Ayako.  Ryota immediately shut up.  Then, Sakuragi looked at Mitsui then looked at Mitsui's support group that made Mitsui also silent.  Meanwhile, Tohru was just smiling at the two boys.

The game resumed . . .

The score was 86-88 still in favor of the enemy.  Sakuragi attempted a slam dunk.  "Yes! Do it Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko shouted.

Sakuragi was in the air and all were watching in suspense.  But then he failed.  

"Ah, I knew it." One of Sakuragi's friends commented.  

_Shit! That was so embarrassing!_  Sakuragi looked at Haruko.  She was looking back at him in a sad face.  Sakuragi's face fell.  Then he looked at the players' bench where Tohru was seated.  Sakuragi was surprised to see Tohru smiling at him.  _A smile of encouragement.  Sakuragi's blood went on fire.  _Yes, I can do it next time,_ he thought as he smiled back at Tohru._

Sakuragi's mind returned to the game.  After a while, another opportunity for a slam dunk came in again.  

When everybody noticed that he will do it again, his team mates tried to stop him. "Don't do it, idiot!" Akagi said.

"Don't Sakuragi!" Ryota shouted.  Only a few seconds remaining and they are still behind two points.  They can't afford to let Sakuragi make a mistake.

Sakuragi ignored all of what his team mates were saying.  He looked at Tohru and Tohru nodded at him.  _This is for you, Tohru-san. The enemy tried to stop him._

Sakuragi made the winning dunk.  At first the crowd was silent.  Sakuragi can't believe it himself.  "Yes! I did it!" he screamed.  The crowd went wild.  

"Sakuragi-kun! Sakuragi-kun! You did it!" Tohru was ecstatic. She was jumping up and down.

"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko was also screaming.  "Eh? Who's that girl? Why is she there?"  Haruko just then noticed Tohru because Sakuragi did not notice her and Sakuragi went to Tohru not to her.

One of her friends answered. "Don't you remember?  That's the girl Sakuragi talked with in the game with Kaibara last last week."

"What's with your face?" her other friend noticed Haruko's expression.  "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous." 

Haruko was startled at her friend's statement.  She looked at Rukawa then at Sakuragi. _Me?  Jealous?_

Yohei and the gang were also startled.  _Sakuragi ignored Haruko?_ They all thought as they switch back and forth their eyes from Sakuragi and Tohru and Haruko.

Later after the game, Sakuragi and Tohru went to a nearby canteen to eat.  

"Thank you for coming in this game, Tohru-san.  You don't know how much this means to me." Sakuragi started.

"I really enjoyed this day.  You were great Sakuragi-kun."

"Just a question.  Why did you smile at me when I didn't make the slam dunk?"

"Eh? Was I wrong?  Gomen ne.  It's just that my mother said that failure makes people stronger and we should encourage one another to help a person go on."

"No, you were right.  Your mother was right.  I was encouraged by your smile to make that last dunk."

Tohru smiled warmly at Sakuragi. "I'm glad."

_I'm not very sure if many readers here know Slam dunk but they are (Slam Dunk and Fruits) both my favorites.  _  _My friend recently told me that Slam Dunk2 is now available.  Is it true? ü_


	5. confusion

_I totally agree with you Mysfaer-chan.  I can't understand why some of my classmates like Rukawa.  He's the idiot. Gomen ne, for the wrong pointing.   Shohoku should be just one point behind to make them a winner for that slam dunk.  Sorry!  Don't worry I will not pair Yuki and Haruko.  Ha-ha_

Yohei and the gang were at the school benches discussing something when Haruko spotted them.  

"Hi! Have you seen Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko asked Yohei.

Yohei turned.  "Oi, it's you, Haruko-san.  No, we didn't."

"What were you discussing?  You all looked very serious."

"Um, we were just discussing about Hanamichi's love life.  He's just going to get his heart broken again."

"Again?" 

"Yes, he was in love with so many girls.  Fifty as I last counted.  All broke his heart and now there's another girl he's constantly asking on dates."

"Dates?"

"Yes, they went on a date twice now.  I must admit though this is a record.  No one went out with him for more than once before."

Haruko forced a smile. "That brown-haired girl I saw with him at the game?"

"Yes, that's Tohru-san."

"I see.  I'll go now.  Ja ne."

"Wait! Haruko-san, would you like to leave a message for Hanamichi?"

Haruko stopped walking and turned around.  "Never mind."

_Why am I disappointed?_ Haruko thought as she was walking.  _I'm disappointed to know that Sakuragi-kun doesn't like me in that way.  Why am I feeling this way?  I like Rukawa-kun.  Images of Sakuragi flashed before her eyes.  Their good times together.  The first time Sakuragi made a slam dunk.  Their trip during the festival.  Sakuragi's face smiling at her.  _God, what's happening to me?__

Sakuragi arrived at the tea house where his friends were already eating noodles.  "Hey, why did you not wait for me?"

"Did you tell us to wait for you?" One of his friends asked him.  

Sakuragi ignored him. "One beef noodle here please." Sakuragi called on the waiter.

"Hey, Hanamichi.  Haruko-san was looking for you this afternoon." Yohei spoke.

Sakuragi ears went larger.  "Haruko-san? What did she want?"

"Easy.  Easy.  Hanamichi.  Who do you really like?"

"Huh?" Sakuragi was distracted his noodle had arrived.  "What did you say?"

"I said who do you really like?  Haruko-san? Or Tohru-san?"

"Um, I don't know." Sakuragi answered thoughtfully as if this was the only time he thought about the matter.  "I like them both but I have different feelings when I'm with them."

"What?"

"What's this sudden interest in my love life?"

"Come on, tell us."  His fat friend butted in.

"Okay, okay. With Tohru-san, I feel happy.  I am comfortable with her.  She is easy to talk to.  She understands me and she's cute.  With Haruko-san, I also feel happy but different.  My heart beats faster and I get cold sweat and I feel like I'm electrified.  That is why up to now, I can't ask Haruko-san for a date but it was easier with Tohru-san."  Sakuragi managed to explain in between his munching.  

"I see." Yohei stated.

At the Sohma residence .  . .

Tohru was studying at the living room table when Yuki approached her.  "Honda-san, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course.  Do you want something?  Are you hungry?"

"Iie, I just want to ask you something.  If it's alright?"

"Yes, you may ask me anything Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled encouragingly.

"I . . . I just want to know if you . . . you like that Sakuragi guy."

Tohru was surprised at the question.  "Hai, I like Sakuragi-kun." Tohru answered.  "A lot."

Yuki felt he just died.


	6. chap6

_  Gomen ne for the late update.  Help me! I don't know how to continue anymore.    _

_Yes, there's an anime of Slam dunk too.ü_

Tohru and Yuki were both at the supermarket when they bumped into Captain Akagi and Haruko.  Tohru was the first to see them.  "Captain Akagi!" Tohru was waving her hand wildly.  

"Eh? Oy, Tohru-san." Akagi's voice boomed.  Everybody at the store looked at them. Akagi's tallness was something that always drew attention.  Akagi and Haruko approached the couple.  "How you've been?" Akagi was the first to ask. "You were not coming to our games lately."  

"Gomen ne, Captain but Sakuragi-kun haven't invited me again.  I really loved watching games."

"Is that so?" Akagi was surprised.  He thought Sakuragi really liked this girl and she's the only girl responding to Sakuragi. "Well you're in luck, I have extra tickets for tomorrow's game and if you want I'll give it to you."  Akagi pulled out from his wallet two tickets.  You can bring your friend along too." He said referring to Yuki.  

Tohru became embarrassed.  "Gomen ne, I forgot to introduce you. Captain Akagi, this is Sohma Yuki. Yuki-kun this is Captain Akagi."  The two shook hands. "Yuki-kun is good at sports too."  She added with prided.

"Yeah?  What sports do you play?"

"Soccer, Football, tennis, swimming, golf, billiards, judo, taekwondo, basically everything except basketball."  Yuki replied.

"Why not basketball?" Akagi clenched his fists because Yuki made basketball sound like it was a stupid sport.

"As you can observe, I'm not very gifted in height."  Yuki smiled to lighten up the tension.  He was sensing danger already.

"I see." At this, Akagi smiled too.  

"Ahem!" Haruko coughed.

All three turned to face her.  "Oh, I'm sorry; this is my sister, Haruko.  I believe you still haven't met?"

"Nice to meet you Haruko-san.  I'm Honda . . ." Tohru extended her hand.

"Tohru, I know.  Nice to meet you too." Haruko said but she was not smiling.

Tohru don't know how to react. "Eh he."

Akagi interrupted.  "Oh well, we better get going now.  Hope you can go to tomorrow's basketball game and nice to meet you."  He patted Yuki at the back.  "Bye!"

"Bye!" Tohru and Yuki bade them.  

Akagi was thoughtful.  _I see, so Tohru already has a boyfriend that is why Sakuragi kept his distance.  _Akagi felt really sorry for Sakuragi. Akagi remembered Yuki.  He's so small and thin.  Sakuragi could take on him anytime but he didn't.  _What an honorable guy!  _

Meanwhile, Haruko was doing some thinking of her own.  _There's nothing special about that Tohru.  She looked stupid and she's not even pretty.  What a plain girl. But why did she have a gorgeous boyfriend and Sakuragi running after her? _

"Ey, Haruko." Akagi suddenly said interrupting her thoughts.  "Why were you rude to Tohru-san?  I was embarrassed back there."

"Huh?  Nothing. Was I rude? Please excuse me.  I just got my period."

"I see." 

Haruko was relieved.  That excuse works every time.

Yuki's respect and admiration to Tohru increased.  _It's amazing how Tohru can be not affected by what that girl did to her. She was downright rude to Tohru.  What's her problem? Tohru does have a pure heart.  _

"So would you be going?" Yuki asked as they were walking home.  

"Huh? Where?"

Yuki smiled a little.  It was just a usual occurrence that Tohru would forget something right away. "The game tomorrow?  You know the basketball game?"

"Hai, yes. I'm going.  Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to but I had a schedule tomorrow to go to the main house for my doctor appointment with Hatori. Gomen ne, Tohru"

Tohru smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  "Don't worry about it.  I can go alone."

"Why don't you ask Kyo if he would like to come with you?"  Yuki forced himself to say.  He didn't like the idea of Kyo alone with Tohru but he abhorred the thought of Tohru alone with that red-haired man.  With Kyo around, it would be harder for Sakuragi to get close with Tohru.

"Hai, I would ask Kyo-kun but I'm not sure he would want to go.  He said so himself last time."  

"Don't worry.  He'll accept."  Yuki was sure.

"So, I have an extra ticket for the game tomorrow." Tohru concluded her story as she told the story to Shigure and Kyo at the dining table.

"Gomen ne Tohru-kun but I have to do some work tomorrow." Shigure said.

"I don't want to go either." Kyo stated.

"I see.  Don't worry Tohru-san, I'm sure _your friend_ Sakuragi would keep you company there." Yuki said.

"Yes, I guess." 

"Alright, I'm coming with you." Kyo snatched the tickets in Tohru's hands. "I'm going to keep this.  You might forget it again."

Yuki smiled with relief.  

"Kyo-kun," Tohru started as they were on their way to the Kainan stadium.  

"Yeah?"

"Arigato."

"For what?"

"I know you dislike basketball but even so, you are here with me. Just so that I will not be alone."

Kyo was loss for words.  "Ah eh, here we are."

Tohru looked at the stadium.  It was really big and many people were already coming in to the stadium.  Everybody have their own teams to cheer on.  Many have brought banners of their favorite team. 

"I hope you enjoy it with me Kyo-kun." Tohru said.

Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stadium. "Well, let's hurry already.  We might not get the best seats."

Tohru smiled gratefully at Kyo's back.

"Hey, you want some popcorn?" Kyo asked after awhile.  

"Hai, if it's not too much trouble." Tohru replied while her eyes stayed glued on the game.  It was getting exciting.  The game was so close.

"It's no problem." Kyo said then he left.

Not long after he left, Akagi got injured. The referee whistled.

"Captain Akagi!" Tohru gasped.  Tohru immediately stood from her seat and tried to go down to the benches of Shohoku.  But the guards wouldn't let her.  "Akagi-san" Tohru whispered.

From afar, Tohru can see that he was already attended by Ayako-san and some of his team mates.  But still, Tohru can't help but worry.  She suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at her and she turned and caught Sakuragi staring who immediately looked away.  _Is he mad at me?_ Tohru can't help but think.

Kyo returned with two sodas and a large bag of popcorn.   "Oy, what's the commotion all about?"

"It's Captain Akagi.  I think he broke his leg."  

Kyo looked at Akagi. "He's big, he'll survive." Were the only words he could think of to comfort Tohru.

"Kyo-kun, before we leave later, could we please see if he's alright?"

Kyo was already tired and he wanted to go home but he consented all the same.  "Okay."

Kyo was rewarded with a smile.

"If you want Kyo-kun, I'll only be the one to go in." Tohru said to Kyo after the game was over and they were now in front of the locker rooms.  

"Okay. I'll just wait for you right here." He pointed to a nearby bench.

"Hai." Tohru went in.  She was intimidated by the sweaty players because of their height.  They were all towering over her.  She wasn't even sure if they had seen her. After further search, she found Sakuragi sitting at the floor.

"Sakuragi-kun!"  Tohru greeted.

Sakuragi stiffened at her voice.  He looked like as if he just suffered an electric shock.

"Tohru-san?  What are you doing here?!"  Sakuragi asked surprised and embarrassed.  He was quite aware that he smelled bad and the fact that he had no shirt on.  

Tohru didn't seem to notice because Tohru was quite used to naked boys.  "Where's Captain Akagi?  Is he alright?"

Sakuragi pointed to a room.  "He's there."

Tohru started to speak. "Saku . . ." 

"He's there." Sakuragi repeated.  "I'm sorry but I have to go now."  Sakuragi immediately stood up and left Tohru standing confused on what just happened.

_Sakuragi-kun is definitely angry at me,_ Tohru realized.

Tohru went inside the room where Sakuragi had pointed earlier and knocked.  "Captain Akagi, may I come in?"

Akagi was alone in the room and was feeling sorry for himself because he felt that it was his fault that they lost the game again.  "Tohru-san?" he recognized the voice.

"Hai,"

"Come in, come in."

Tohru opened the door and went inside. "Captain Akagi, are you alright?"

"Hai, it's just that my feet became too tired again.  I injured my feet then and now it's now sensitive.  I can't use it for strenuous work for long."

"I'm so glad." Tohru said.  But she then realized that what she said is not appropriate.  "What I mean is that, I mean that I'm glad that you're okay but I'm not glad that you're injured and . . ." Tohru just bowed down.

"Akagi managed to smile.  "No, Tohru-san, I know what you meant. Thank you."

Tohru went to seat beside him.  "I'm sure that next time you'll win.  I have great faith in your team.  You're the best.  In fact, I'm your number one fan."

Akagi laughed a little.  "You don't need to say that just to make me feel better."

"But I do mean it. I believe in you"

Akagi got serious." You know, I used to believe too.  My aim was the national championship but we can't even be the number one in our area.  I now even got an injury.  Basketball was my life but now, it seems that my dreams are far from happening."

"Okaasan used to say to me 'Go! Tohru! You can do it!' she always said this to me whenever I feel down.  She said that I have to believe in myself because if I don't, then how can others believe in me too?  I think that all people should not lose hope because the moment they do, they are already a failure. You get your strength to move on from the people you love and these people will also get their strength from you."

"Your mother was really smart." Akagi smiled.

"Yes, of course.  She was kind too and . . ."

The door suddenly opened.  "Brother!" Haruko stood stunned.  

Akagi was the first to recover.  "Haruko, Tohru-san was just visiting me."

"Hai, I'll get going now." Tohru stood up.  "Get well soon, Captain and nice to see you Haruko-san." Tohru immediately left.

"Still got your period?" Akagi asked noticing how Haruko ignored Tohru.  

"Huh? Um, yes."

Akagi looked at the door.  He wondered why he was embarrassed to be 'caught' talking with Tohru.

_My son, if sinners entice you, do not give in to them. –Proverbs 1:10_


End file.
